


Silly Supersitions

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine catches the bouquet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Supersitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxKen27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/gifts).



She saw that Charlie Thomas had caught the garter, and was currently wearing it on his arm. The lace and pale blue satin stood out against his formal shirt, his tuxedo jacket discarded somewhere.

Janine wasn’t sure how she got herded onto the dance floor with the other single women. Surely Stacey McGill – Stacey Thomas now – was going to aim for Claudia, her maid of honor, just as Sam had aimed at his best man.

Surely this was a silly superstition, something that reasonable women didn’t believe in anymore. But Claudia had clutched her hand and dragged her along, and Janine had decided that she did not need to spoil the fun. It was also a sign of her improved adult relationship with her younger sister, something that was surely not silly.

She would simply stand in the crowd, and one of the women who cared more about the tradition would catch the bouquet. Everyone would be happy.

It fell into her hands without Janine even trying, possibly because two of the women had collided with each other. Janine stood there for a moment in shock. Claudia had been standing close to her, but she had not made the slightest move.

She’d caught the bouquet anyway.

*** ***

The photographer wanted a shot of them dancing, with the garter and bouquet clearly visible. Once the efficient woman had moved on, Janine fully expected Charlie to find somewhere else to be.

But he made no move to go anywhere, other than carrying her a little further into the dance floor. 

“I wouldn’t have thought you would be up for silly superstitions,” he teased softly.

“It was not my intention,” Janine replied. 

She realized it was the first time they had ever danced with each other. They had spent plenty of time with each other over the years, but never a dance. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious. 

“I’m glad you were the one who caught it,” he said after a moment.

“Oh?” Was it her imagination, Janine wondered, or was did his hand tighten slightly on her shoulder?

“I’ve been wanting to ask you to dance all night,” he said lightly. 

She didn’t know what to say, was afraid to say anything that might break the moment. Janine was sure she was not the only young woman who’d had a stray daydream or two about Charlie Thomas.   
So she said nothing, and hardly noticed when the song ended and another began, with his hand warm on her bare shoulder, and his other arm drawing her closer, and they danced on.

Maybe there was something to silly superstitions after all, she thought dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a F_S story for you is sort of a tradition, and one I enjoy! I hope you like it!


End file.
